The Munich escapades
by kaikanbutterfly
Summary: An unloved girl. A brutal monster. When Russia rescues Germany's daughter Munich, it is love at first sight. But strange behavior says there is more to her than meets the eye.But whena tryst in an abandoned room in the U.N. building brings a centuries old secret to the light, will the nations rebel against Mr. U.N.? OCs and OOC Russia run rampant thruout this fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Munich Escapades

By: kaikanbutterfly

Prologue: It was hard growing up in a post-WWII Germany. The economy had tanked quite a bit. And with that trouble came many others. But Munich, Germany's daughter; had never felt her peoples' suffering. But it was modern days, and she was heading out to go horseback riding with her "Aunt" Hungary. The west European nation was more of a mother to Munich, than Germany's wife(and Munich's real mother), Berlin. There was also Hamburg, Germany's son. Yet none of that mattered. Today Munich was going to she her favorite person in the whole world. Yes, today would be great!

CHAPTER 1: **MISSING!**

The world meeting was in full pandemonium, as usual. France, America, and England were yelling at each other over one of America's idiotic ideas, China was offering everyone something to eat, and Russia was sitting on Canada **again**. Italy was yapping about pasta, Greece sleeping, and Prussia was just being an ass. Germany was just about to start yelling at the other nations, when a piercing shriek tore through the entire building. America crossed the room and had his hand on the door, when the door flew open slamming him into the wall behind the door and effectively making a beautiful imprint of the country in the wall. Framed in the doorway, was a stunning woman. Brunet hair was tied into a loose ponytail, with a few strands falling out and framing her pale face. Soft green hazel eyes were examining the room while a strong, muscular, and yet, highly feminine body twitched uncontrollably. "**BERLIN!**" Germany barked out, causing the other nations to jump. "**VAHT ZE HOLY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**" Berlin stepped forward and managed to squeak out, "**I can't find our daughter **". Germany's face turned pure white as he managed to stammer, "**V-V-Vaht happened**?" Berlin told the entire story, how she came home and found a note saying Munich was going to walk to Austria's house, how she had called her daughter's cell phone to check on her and hadn't gotten an answer, her extreme terror, how she had searched everywhere she could think, and couldn't find their little Munich. The room was in total silence, until America shouted, "**WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR**?". he had a determined look on his face. France was next to speak, his voice too, laced with a hard edge, "**Oui*****. We cannot let a delicate mademoiselle stay lost in ze woods! Angleterre, you agree**?". England nodded with a look of grim determination, while saying "**Of course. As a proper gentleman, I cannot say no to a fair maiden in distress**". One by one the nations stood up, even Russia, much to the others' surprise, and waited for Germany's directions. The burly blonde clenched his fist and faced the others, "Thank you. All of you. Now lets go find my daughter!" All of the nations ran out of the room, wearing matching looks of worried determination.

_**A/N: I don't own a single thumping thing in this story, except Munich, Berlin, Hamburg, and some other made up characters that appear later in the story. This is actually a reupload from another account that I deleted. So if you're returning, Thanks for sticking around! If you're a new fan, thanks for giving me a chance to entertain you!**_

_**With love, **_**kaikanbutterfly**


	2. Chapter 2

The Munich Escapades

BY: kaikanbutterfly

Disclaimer: me no own Axis Powers Hetalia or it's characters, so you no sue! The authoress only owns the characters Berlin and Munich.

_**A/N: There is cursing in this chapter and it just gets more mature from here on out. You've been warned! And if anybody knows how to type all these accents, PLEASE drop me a line! Anyhow… ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Chapter 2: The first meeting

Germany drove his shiny, silver Mercedes-Benz like a complete madman, tearing through the countryside at speeds that made Italy look like an elderly person. Behind he could just make out America's Mustang, Italy's Ferrari, but other than that, the other vehicles were just specks of color in his rearview mirror. He gripped the steering wheel to the point it was almost about to break. As soon as the car pulled into the yard he slammed on brakes, and shot out of the car like a bullet fired from a rifle. The rest of the countries pulled in almost as fast, jumping out of their cars, waiting with anxious looks. "**alvight**" he barked, the other countries actually being quiet for once, "**you have five minutes to get changed and veady to do some hiking. Munich vill be in the mountains somewhere. It's her favorite way to get to Austria's house**". The others just nodded and dashed of to their cars, grabbing changes of clothes, ready to begin the search, whatever they would find. The other nations had opted to take their cars and look for Munich in the towns and cities, letting the "Big Eight" search the rough mountain terrain.

While there was so much commotion, Russia managed to slip away unnoticed. His plan was simple, find Munich, take her home with him, and use her to make Germany become one with him. His creepy smile actually made small animals run for their lives. His smile grew even more demented as he spied a tiny shred of cloth, a pretty pale blue cloth, that a _girl_ might wear. The cloth clung to a large limb that almost blocked the entrance to a small path. He set off at a run, darting down the path with heavy steps. Russia began to pant like a dog chasing it's prey. He stopped in the middle of a clearing. There had been a landslide. And there was more cloth, a bit bloodstained. The pale blue cloth was everywhere, making a perfect path straight to his target. He set off at a jog. He found blood splatter in a smaller clearing about two miles from the entrance of the path. He was close, so very close….

Back at the house, the others had split up into groups and headed off into different directions. America, England, France, and headed off to the north. Spain, Prussia, and China went south. Germany, the Italy brothers, and Japan, went west, figuring that Russia had went east. How very right they had been. For Russia was miles away staring at a dainty flower. A flower with pale skin, thick auburn hair ,clad in a pale blue dress and currently was lying at the bottom of a cliff, unconscious. Russia was taking his time figuring out how to "rescue" Munich. After all he had covered his tracks. Even if Germany used his dogs, the vodka that Russia had splashed around the entrance to the path would burn their noses, causing the dogs to turn in the opposite direction. He smiled again. This would be simple.

Only a few minutes later Russia was at the bottom of the cliff. A heavy rain had begun to pour, causing his thick boots to squelch disgustingly in the mud. He stopped when he was a couple dozen feet away from her, observing the figure in front of him. Munich was lying on her side, her arms tucked close to her body. One shapely leg was pulled up against her body, the other sticking out at an awkward angle, clearly broken. Her pale blue dress had been torn to shreds. Blood streaked her face, along with mud and gods knows what else. She had bruises and large cuts all over her body. Munich twitched and moaned, obviously in pain. Russia started moving toward her again when he saw this. She slowly lifted her head as he approached, looking around, panic stricken."**HILFE!**(1)" she screamed, her voice barely audible over the pounding rain. Russia stopped dead in his tracks when he got a good look at her face. She was utterly perfect. Dainty, yet muscular. Her lily white skin almost seemed to glow in the rainy and dying daylight, eyes the color of the sky examined her surroundings, dark auburn hair tumbled and played around a very pretty face, and that was when she was covered by blood and filth. What did she look like when she was clean? Russia's mind began to wander. He called out to her. "**Munich? That is you, Da**(2)**? I'm here to rescue you." **Munich looked at the source of the voice, relief washing over her features, as she called back to him. "**Ja**(3)**. I am Munich. You are Mr. Russia, rechts**(4)**?**, she called back. He quickly was at her side, kneeling and examining her leg. It was definitely broken. Russia slipped off his scarf, and begin lovingly wrapping it around her leg, making a temporary splint. He wasn't worried about the scarf. It wasn't the one Ukraine had given him when they were little. She gave him a weak smile. "**Danke**(5)**, Mr. Russia.**". she managed tosay.He lifted her gently, holding her against his chest, tucked inside his thick, almost completely waterproof coat. Russia set off through the woods with his precious cargo nestled close to his chest. He glanced down, to ask her if she was alright, only to find she had slipped back in to unconsciousness. A loud noise caused his eyes to snap back to the woods in front of him, and he instantly froze. There were glowing eyes in the valley all around him. And snarls were echoing through out the trees. He pulled out his lead pipe, preparing to kill, if necessary…

Back at Germany's house, the "Big Eight" nations; minus Russia of course, had regrouped, owing that England had been attacked by….. something. Said nation was on a chair, pants around his ankles, showing off his Union Jack boxer shorts(6), his leg being stitched up by Austria. "**BLOODY HELL YOU FUCKING WANKER! BE A LITTLE MORE GENTLE**!" He shrieked, his face turning a bit green. America was outside, explaining to the others what had happened. "**dude it was the biggest dog I've ever seen! It was huge, like Russia huge! And it just came out of nowhere and tried to eat Iggy. And of course I'm the hero, so I fired off my gun and totally scared it away!**" the others exchanged dark looks. Did that dog have a pack? And if so, were they all vicious like the one that went after England? Suddenly loud sobs resounded thru the porch, the yard and the house. Germany turned around to comfort Italy, but was surprised to find it wasn't him sobbing. Oh sure he was crying, but it was Romano that was wailing like a dying animal. Spain squatted in front of him, resting a hand on his clenched fist. "**My little tomat****è(7), what's wrong? **" he cooed, trying to be comforting. Romano wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket, and spoke, his voice quivering with emotion, "**I don't want Munich to die. I mean, I hate the potato bastard, but I like Munich. She's really kind and is a good cook. She's smart and funny, and a good friend.**" he paused for just a moment, glancing at his brother; who was nodding and crying also, and then added, "**she's really pretty, too.**" the other nations nodded. They had to agree. Munich _was_ a sweetheart, never having a hateful word against any of them. Everyone fell into a deep, thoughtful silence, except Romano and Veneziano, who would let out a sniffle or two every once in a while.

From out in the woods, a loud crashing noise sounded out. Germany, Prussia, America, and Berlin all pulled their guns out, aiming them at the trees. Japan drew his katana, while China raised his wok and Hungary readied her frying pan. Russia darted out of the woods, his face contorted with terror. He was screaming in Russian and brandishing his pipe wildly. The site alone was scary, but with a dozen or so massive dogs chasing after him, the site would terrify even Grandpa Rome. Berlin snatched the door open and Russia dashed into the house. The dogs stopped, inspecting their new prey. Four guns fired off all at once, scaring the living hell out of the animals. Everyone darted into the house to find Russia kneeling on the floor. He was slowly unbuttoning his coat, and gently lowering the small body wrapped up in it to the floor. His entire body was covered in scratch and bite marks. He was losing blood fast, the bright red liquid dripping off his massive frame, and slowly seeping into the fabric of his coat, but mostly pooling on the hardwood floors beneath him. After Munich was safely lying on the floor, Russia crawled towards the opposite side of the room so as not to crush the poor girl. He flashed a desperate look behind him and promptly crumpled to the floor in one giant heap. The other nations scrambled around the two injured bodies, towels in hand to soak up all the blood and warm, wet cloths to cleanse their wounds.

Unconscious, Russia had begun to dream. And in his dreams, Russia was curled up on a blanket with Munich, in the middle of a field of sunflowers and blue cornflowers. Everything smelled like vanilla. It was warm and the two of them were laughing together. In his dream he had rolled onto his side and was holding Munich against his chest. He could practically feel her warmth radiating thru his body. They were nuzzling each other's necks, each enjoying the other's loving companionship and back in reality his face formed a small, but very much genuine smile. Meanwhile the house was full of movement and chaos, and the doctor had just rang the doorbell, and with Austria's help, was ready to care for the two "special" patients….. _**END**_

_**TRANSLATIONS AND NOTES**_

_**(1) "HILFE" IS GERMAN FOR "HELP".**_

_**(2) "DA IS RUSSIA FOR "YES".**_

_**(3) "JA" IS GERMAN FOR "YES".**_

_**(4) "RECHTS" IS GERMAN FOR "RIGHT".**_

_**(5) "DANKE" IS GERMAN FOR "THANKS".**_

_**(6) ENGLAND IN HIS UNDERWEAR IS PURE FANSERVICE FOR THE UK SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR DIFFERENT FANGIRLS IN EVERY CHAPTER UNTIL THE END OF THE FIC. **_**;)**

_**(7) "TOMAT**__**È" IS SPANISH FOR "TOMATO".**_

_**WELL, I HOPE THIS STORY IS SHAPING UP A BIT BETTER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER SUGGESTS!MANY HUGS AND THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND! ALSO THE FRANCE FANS GET HAPPY NEXT. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME….READ, REVIEW AND EAT DESSERT! **_

**kaikanbutterfly**


	3. Chapter 3

The Munich Escapades

By: kaikanbutterfly

_**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! This chapter is mostly for shits and giggles, with a light coating of drama, and a dash of romance. Watch out for Romano's mouth, Spain turning into France for a paragraph and my own weird imagination. On to the disclaimer!…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS FANFICTION. IT IS PURELY FAN MADE. And now to the main event!…**_

CHAPTER 3:SPAIN TURNS INTO FANCE AND ENGLAND'S WET PANTS

The next morning dawned in typical German fashion, cold, rainy, and downright depressing. "**YOU FUCKING, SMELLY ASS, SAUSAGE EATING, POTATO SUCKING BASTARD! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN I WILL LET MY TURTLE**(1) **SHIT ON YOUR PRECIOUS FUCKING DOGS!**". Russia was awoken to a voice screaming as loud as it possibly could. His head was ringing and he felt faintly nauseous. He sat up easily enough. Standing was a completely different story. His head went from a tolerable pain to downright agony. The screaming had continued the entire time, muffled by a rag or maybe a hand,or maybe it was just slightly muted by the blood pounding in Russia's ears. Walking across the room was at best, slow and painful. His stomach churned, causing a few sour belches, but thankfully nothing else.

Out in the hallway several countries were trying to calm a very furious Romano. Germany had disappeared into Munich's room, after Berlin called out to him in a timid voice. Not long after that they heard a short scream of pain and Germany barking out orders very rapidly in his native tongue. The others were worried, absolutely, but Romano was downright outraged at the lack of information on their friend's condition. He was ready to start screaming again, until Germany came out , looking very drained. His normally perfectly gelled hair was falling into his eyes, there were deep purple, almost black, circles underneath his eyes, and his skin was paler than usual. He looked completely disheveled. He lent back against the wall, his face buried in his hands. Berlin stepped out of the room, and rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. She whispered to him and he merely stood straight up, walked to the end of the hall, down the stairs, and out of the house. She smiled at the other countries in the hallway. " **Her shoulder vas popped out of ze socket, und ve had to pop it back into place**", she said, pausing to take a deep breath, before continuing, "**Munich is asleep right now, because ve gave her a tranquilizer for the pain. Deutschland vent to get her medicine. So vight now, lets go down to ze kitchen und let her sleep. Rest is ze best thing right now. Ve vill have breakfast.**", her smile brightened a bit, knowing her little girl was going to be okay. The others just merely nodded and followed Berlin down the stairs, happy that their friend was going to make it.

The entire time, Russia had slowly been making his way down the hall, the thick carpet masking his heavy footfalls. His stomach was finally cooperating with him, so he was walking with a bit of his confident swagger back. He watched the other countries walk away from a door with smiles and relief painted on their faces. He approached the door with curiosity, and just a touch of caution. He opened the door and slipped inside the room it concealed. It was painted a bright turquoise, and all the furniture was a soft honey brown wood. A thick, plush, taupe area rug stood out against a white tiled floor. Even Russia had to admit, it was a beautiful room. But what lie in the bed was even more beautiful. "**Munich!**", he whispered excitedly, while rushing to her bedside and plopping down on the floor. She was covered in bandages, both her arm and leg broken. She had cuts and scrapes all over, blemishing her soft white skin. Russia just quietly watch her sleep, completely enthralled by this seemingly helpless creature. He wanted to take her then and there, to ravage her soft curves like a madman, until she screamed like some sort of cheap harlot(2). But he couldn't bring himself to harm her. After all the women, and men; for what it mattered, that he had taken advantage of and violated, why not this one? Why was she special? Maybe it was a good thing that Russia was in such deep thought, unmoving from the sweet girl's side, for yet another danger loomed right outside the door, waiting for the chance to enjoy a "tender" moment with Munich.

Spain, drunk off his ass had already removed his clothing when he entered Munich's room. He backed into the room looking for anyone coming up the hall and proceeded to lock the door behind him. What a mistake that was! The click of the old fashioned lock caused Russia to come back to reality with a start, only to be staring at a terrified, and very much naked Spain. Russia stood up and then stretched to his full and considerable height, a snarl forming on his face. "**what exactly were you thinking of doing, Spain? You vere not going to hurt sweet little Munich, were you?"**, Russia whispered, his voice dripping in an icy tone that brought goose bumps up on Spain's skin. Russia's outfit made the moment even more petrifying. His white tank top was stretched over very chiseled abs, and accented almost every scar on Russia's upper body. Baggy sweatpants shifted with every sway of Russia's muscular hips. He brought to mind a werewolf in the middle of transforming, before all the fur developed. As that image flashed through Spain's mind, he gulped. He just knew he was in for a world of pain.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Hungary, Austria, Berlin, the Italies, America, Japan, the Baltic brothers, France and England were enjoying an amazing breakfast. There were mini tortes, waffles, French toast, eggs, sausages, and probably eight or nine other dishes. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, just cracking jokes and swapping stories. It was, for once(if you can believe it); very peaceful. Or at least it was until a loud girlish shriek and the others looked around in time to see Spain….well… "**Dude, Spain learnt to fly! That's wild!**" America practically screamed, pumping his fist in the air. Spain just groaned loudly and struggled to sit up from his position on the floor. That was quite the difficulty, considering the nation had hit the wall, ricocheted off it and then bounced a couple of times before coming to rest on the floor at England's feet. "**TOMATO BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED? ASSHOLE!**", Romano barked, pulling his feet away from the nation. Spain didn't get a chance to answer. Russia had shot through the doorway and pounced on him, like some giant tiger. Russia pulled Spain up by his hair. "**If I ever catch you naked in MY Munich's room again, I will fucking kill you."**, he snarled in Spain's ear.Russia let Spain drop to the floor, before stumbling backwards and landing flat on his ass. Russia's face was flushed and he looked ready to pass out. It was Berlin to the rescue. "**Russia, lay down on ze floor.**", she said in a stern, yet motherly voice. "**You have an infection from ze dog bites. Somebody get me a vet cloth for his head!**" She commanded over her shoulder. Russia felt the soft, cool cloth being placed on his forehead, and he saw a pair of black, thick soled, and very muddy boots walk into the kitchen. And then the world went black.

Russia woke up in the same damn room as before, only this time he wasn't in pain. Just really stiff. He rolled his shoulders and listened to every crack and pop of his joints. Russia quickly hopped out of bed, moving his body into a neutral pose. Then he began a set of vicious grappling moves. His face contorted with pain as he exerted to much force on his joints. He threw his right leg into the air and pressed the heel of his foot against the wall. From this position he slung his body weight around, throwing himself into a textbook perfect roundhouse kick. Poor Lithuania. He never saw it coming. Russia's foot connected squarely with Lithuania's chest, causing the smaller nation to fly backwards, crashing into Berlin and the Italy brothers, and eventually the wall. Lithuania recovered quickly, as did the Italies. Berlin struggled to get to her feet. Russia quietly walked over and lifted her up by the waist and set her up on her feet. He then quietly walked over to Lithuania and rested his hands in the smaller nation's shoulders. "**Are you alright, Lithuania? Berlin? How about you Italia? Romano, are you injured? **", Russia said, visually examining the four in question, only letting out a sigh of relief when they confirmed they were okay.

Japan ran up to the gathering with a smile on his face. "**Munich-chan is awake and Doitsu-san said it is rikely she will be wanting something to eat.**" Berlin shot down the hallway and into Munich's room, just in time to hear America proclaim, " **Because I'm the hero, of course! Why else would I have come to rescue you? You were in danger, and needed a hero, so here I am!**" Before anyone could gently correct America's statement, Berlin lashed into him. "**Oh **_**you**_** are ze gottverdammte**(3)**hero are you? Vell I'm so thrilled that **_**you **_**found my daughter, und **_**you **_**fought volves, and protected her. You just barely managed to protect England. You dummkopf**(4)_**Russia**_** is the hero here.**" she spoke in a low VERY DANGEROUS tone. These words were spoken with so much venom; that America was driven from room, with a few tears, totally manly and heroic tears, mind you; in his eyes. He was to be found in a closet a few hours later, holding his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth, having what appeared to be a mental breakdown, saying "**I'm the hero! He's just a vodka guzzling commie bastard!**" repeatedly to himself. It was rather amusing to watch.

Back in Munich's room, Austria was examining the girl in question. Her wounds were many, but only a few dog bites, her broken leg, and her shoulder posed any real issues. But, she was still extremely sore and weak. This causing her to need help just to get to the bathroom. Out in the hall everyone was waiting for Austria to get done with the exam, so they could visit their friend. Germany and Russia stood a bit off from the group, talking quietly. "**I vanted to thank you myself for rescuing my daughter. I'll be in your debt forever.**" Germany said, the exhaustion showing on his face. Russia merely nodded and looked at the floor. "**Russia? Is something vrong?**", Germany said quietly, while staring at the northern nation. Russia just looked Germany in the eyes, and opened and closed his mouth several times. He clearly was wrestling with something, but what? Germany was rather curious. At that moment Austria came out of the room, providing a distraction. Germany was annoyed. He had lost a chance to somewhat understand a very _powerful_, very _capable _enemy.

At least Munich was sitting up. That's all she had going for her at the moment. Some of her scrapes had bruised and others had swelled. All of the others were telling how happy they were that she was okay. After about a hour they all had left the room, except for Germany, Berlin, and Russia, who had just opened his mouth to ask a few questions; when the door was flung open and Sealand came bouncing into the room. He pounced on the bed like a little kitten on a ball of string and began hugging Munich as tightly as he could. Finland was not far behind him. "**Sealand, don't hug her so tightly! She's probably still sore from her accident.**", Finland lovingly chided the boy. "**It's okay Mr. Finland! Best friend hugs don't hurt at all! They just make you feel better!**", Munich practically chirped; hugging Sealand back just as hard. Russia slipped out of the room unnoticed, ordering the Baltic brothers to his car. Estonia drove, Russia sat shotgun, with Lithuania and Latvia sitting in the back seat. As Russia dozed off , he began formulating a rather devious plan.

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

It was the first World Meeting since Munich's accident. The other nations agreed Germany need the extra time away to care for his daughter. A few emails revealed that Russia had left so rudely and quickly thanks to a "emergency" with his boss. Russia claimed his president thought he was having a heart attack, only to be diagnosed with a panic attack. Russia had also contacted Sealand, proposing a trade. So Sealand was waiting in an unoccupied board room. He had began to think it was all a big prank set up by England, when Russia stepped in the room, shutting the door behind. Sealand looked up and grinned at the giant northern nation. "**Hello Mr. Russia. What kind of trade are you looking for?**". Russia smiled back at the sweet-faced little boy. "**I want some information. Specifically info about your friend Munich. I'm in love and I need to know how to impress her.**"Russia looked at Sealand. The boy was looked shocked, like somebody just smacked him in the face. Sealand shook his head and laughed. "**Alright. I'll give you you information, but I have a very special thing you have to do.**" Sealand whispered his desire into Russia's ear. Russia mearly smiled and whispered, "**That can be arranged.**"

In the meeting room, the other nations had already gathered and were chatting with each other. As Russia entered the room everyone was starting to settle down. He quickly took the seat across from England, who was in deep conversation with Germany. The meeting started quickly. Everyone was on their best behavior. Mostly because Germany looked like he was going to snap at any moment. He hadn't even bother to slick his hair back. His usually impeccable suit was wrinkled and his tie was crooked. Deep shadows under his eyes gave the impression he had gotten into a brawl of some sort. He had some sort of weird facial tic. He looked like death warmed over. Not since WWII had they seen the proud nation look so awful. America was leading the meeting, his demeanor subdued and respectful.

The whole time the counties that were speaking were giving their speeches, Russia was leering at England, much the tea sipping nations annoyance. He finally lost it and yelled at Russia, "**BLOODY HELL, RUSSIA! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?**" Russia's reply came in the form of a demonic laugh and him hurling his body over the table. England darted down the length of the board room, with a half crazed Russia on his heels. Russia skidded around England and blocked the door. He slowly advanced on the smaller nation, backing England into a corner. He reached his hand into his oversized coat and England threw his hands up to protect himself. Instead of the agony of an iron pipe coming down on him, he heard two loud clicks. England looked up in time for Russia to press the shutter button again and get a picture of a utterly bewildered England. Russia let out a real laugh and looked over his shoulder. "**Did you get it, my little friend?**", he said, still laughing. Sealand appereared from behind America, who was laughing also, with a camcorder in his hands. He was laughing just as hard and nodding his head vigorously. England's face went from ghost white to stop sign red in two seconds flat. "**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE THE THREE OF** **YOU WANKERS LAUGHING ABOUT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?**", England screamed at them. It was Sealand who spoke. "**Simple, jerk** **Britain. In exchange for some information, I asked Mr. Russia to help me and America prank you. Speaking of which, here you go Mr. Russia.**" Sealand handed Russia a small notebook. England stormed out of the room. As he was leaving, France jumped up and screamed, "**SACRE BLEU! 'E 'AS WET HIS PANTS!**" this lead to the whole room, even Germany; cracking up and England high-tailing it out of the room as fast as he could run. Russia gently tucked the notebook into his coat and headed out the room with others. He actually was whisling by time he got to his car. Life just got very good for the giant northern nation. END

_**Author's notes**_

_**1 I heard that Romano has a pet turtle. Is this true? Can someone tell me?**_

_**2 Harlot is an old-timey word for a whore.**_

_**3 gottverdammte is roughly the German equivalent of "motherfucking".**_

_**4 dummkopf is German for "stupid head".**_

_**Well Russia gets his girl next chapter. Thanks for reading! Also I forgot to put something in this chapter for all the other fan girls out there. And I had promised some love for the France fans out there. So I'm going to double up on the love next chapter. So don't forget to do a little dance, make a little love, and get reviewing tonight! **_____

**kaikanbutterfly**


	4. Chapter 4

The Munich escapades

By: kaikanbutterfly

_**And here is the RUSSIAxMUNICH sexy-time chapter that I warned you about. If hetero sex isn't your thing….RUN AWAY QUICKLY. Oh and I'm also including a free yaoi love scene and a mention of M-Preg. So you no like, you no read. Okay? And France is the hero this chapter. He's going to save the day! On a side note, please don't flame, shoot, or otherwise maim me! These are my first ever love scenes! Now some of the first few paragraphs are pretty dark. There is some pretty nasty references to eating disorders and child abuse. So be warned and watch out for triggers or if your sensitive to this sort of stuff. I'm so sorry if it offends anyone. I tried to handle said subjects as respectfully as possible. On to the disclaimer….**_

_**THE AUTHORESS DOES NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA. I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. *SOBS* IT BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA,BUT ONE DAY…*EVIL GRIN* OOPS… I MEAN… UH… On to chapter 4.…? **_

CHAPTER FOUR: TAKING CONTROL…

Over at Russia's house there was a flurry of activity. Mostly because France has called and asked that Russia take care of Munich. "**Please Russia, I'm begging 'ou! Berlin 'ad a psychotic spell and attacked 'er, because she refuses to keep dying 'er 'air brunette. Munich's with me, but son of a beech she needs to be somewhere she can't be found! Will 'ou** **'elp?**" Russia was more than happy. So one of the spare bedrooms was fixed up. Whereas the rest of Russia's house was somewhat dark and foreboding, Munich's room was light and airy. The walls had been painted a pale pink, to match the three-toned pink watercolor effect bedding. The dark floors were lightened by a white shag rug. White furniture completed the girly look of the room. A pet bed and two pet bowls had also been placed in the room, for France had warned that Munich's only friend most days was a small shiba-dog named Yuki(a dog very much like his own Pochi) that Japan had given her and she refused to leave the dog behind. A small fireplace would keep the room warm. It was perfect.

France and Munich arrived with a sudden gust of wind, it practically pushing them thru the door. France was carrying Munich, her dog clasped in her arms. The two and a large duffel bag were quickly handed off to Russia with hurried goodbyes. Berlin was following them.(1)

After placing Munich onto the bed, and settling little Yuki down for the night, Russia began helping her to unpack. He was surprised that the duffel bag brought with the two was fill with mostly dog stuff. A good sized bag of food, toys, even a harness and leash were all found. What few clothes were in the bag were all emblazoned with other countries flags and sayings. He even saw a hoodie with his sister's flag on the front. He frowned, and caught Munich's eyes. "**Mama and daddy don't buy me new clothes, so I take whatever hand-me-downs other countries take pity and give me.**" she said looking down at her lap, turning a soft shade of pink. Russia stood up and cracked his knuckles. "**Well if you feel up to it tomorrow, I'll take you shopping. You're going to need much warmer clothing than this, if you are going to stay with me.**" Munich's face turned a stunning scarlet and she stammered, "**Oh God no! I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean, I have already taken over what must have been Miss Ukraine's old room, and…. And I'm…**". At this Russia, couldn't take it anymore, and pulled Munich close to him. He ducked his head down and mashed his lips against hers. The kiss was harder than he would have liked, but it still felt like heaven. She seemed to melt into Russia's chest. Her body had gotten bonier. But that was another thing France had mentioned, how Berlin forced Munich to purge after every meal, even forcing her to take vomiting serum to get most of the food out of her stomach. Russia could feel his heart breaking. Why did Berlin hate her own daughter? When Russia pulled back, soft purple eyes locked onto sky blue ones. "**This was never my sister's room. I decorated it just for you. I wanted you to feel comfortable while you stay with me. Comfortable around me. Now, not another word. I love you, and I want you to decide if it's worth getting to know me. But you have my word, no matter what you decide, you won't be treated any differently. You'll still be taken care of. Good Night, Munich.**" With that Russia got up and walked out of the room. Outside he instantly regretted his actions. If she rejected him, could he really stand the pain?

Back in her new bedroom, Munich's head was reeling. Russia was supposed to be a monster. He was violent. He was cold. Hateful. Nasty. That's what Prussia had said. But he just confessed he was in love with her. Her entire body tingled from the kiss. Munich was confused beyond belief, as thought after thought slammed into her already pounding head. A hot shower, that's what she needed. Gathering her stuff she limped to the bathroom. Peeling off her damp clothing, she could she the full extent of her injuries. Boot prints and scratch marks littered her back and legs. Her bottom lip was busted, and her left eye was beginning to sport a purplish tinge around it. She winced. Time to cleanse away the past. Two small bottles entered the shower stall with her. One was hair color remover, the other would counteract the bleaching agent her mother forced her to use, to get rid of her freckles. This would her final and ultimate act of defiance.

The next morning was, by Russia's standards, actually quite pleasant. He was sitting on his back porch enjoying a cup of coffee. All that would be required for the day would be a single thin sweater and a windbreaker. He was staring aimlessly when a flash of blue caught his eyes. Then a flash of blonde. And then nothing. A lesser country would have written it off as their imagination or a hallucination. But not Russia. He set down his coffee and walked to where he had seen the flash of color. His right hand lazily drifted under his windbreaker, to pull a Makarov PM(2) pistol from his hip holster. His body tensed, ready to shoot. Ducking behind a tree, he peered out from between the branches, only to see a now almost completely blonde Munich playing with her little dog. And she was wearing a blue sweater. That explained a lot. She was laughing at her dog's silly antics. "**OH COME ON YUKI! Your name means 'snow' in Japanese! You don't have to go off your rocker with the stuff!**" Russia stowed away his gun and headed down the snow bank in front of him. The second their eyes met, Munich's face; already flushed a soft pink from playing in the snow, turned a spectacular shade of scarlet. He silently wondered why this particular angel fell out of heaven. Russia lowered his massive frame to the ground. "**So are you always up this early?**", he said, watching out of the corner of his eyes. "**Um…not usually, but Yuki had to go out so I went ahead and got up. Did I wake you?**" she said nervously. Russia just shook his head and said "**Absolutely not! When it's nice like today, I often drink my morning coffee on the porch.**" the two fell silent as they watched Yuki bark at a bird twice her size. Finally Munich spoke, "**Um, Russia?**". Russia turned his head and looked at her. "**Did you mean what you said last night, about you loving me?**" Russia nodded sadly. He braced himself for the rejection. "**Well I want to get to know you better. So far everything I thought I knew was a lie. I have to wonder if what I've been told about you is a lie too.**", she sighed. Russia smiled and leaned over, placing his lips next to Munich's ear. "**So may I give you a proper kiss**", he whispered. Munich gave a quick nod. Russia pressed his lips to Munich's. One hand slipped around her waist, while the other softly cupped her jaw. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Munich parted her lips, allowing Russia to slip his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her in closer and initiated a deep French kiss. When they finally came up for air, Russia looked deep into Munich's eyes, and was surprised to see a simmering sexual smolder looking back at him. He ginned and asked, "**Ready to head into town?**" Munich gave him a quick peck on the lips and replied, "**Yes! I'm ready for anything have planned for me!"**.

America yelled as he arched his back, thrusting back to meet England as he pounded the younger nation. White spots exploded in front of America's eyes as England found his sweet spot deep inside of his body. "**SHIT! RIGHT THERE! OH GOD RIGHT THERE!**" England begin thrusting harder as America's entrance tightened, sending them both over the edge and causing England to spill his seed into the younger nation.(3)

Later curled up in bed, England was rubbing America's stomach, his fingers running over a scar he had gotten from WWII. He had been mistaken for a common allied soldier and stabbed by a German officer. "**Hey England? If I had lied to you about something for a really long time, but I had no choice in the matter, would you still get pissed?**" England frowned, "**If you truly had no choice, I wouldn't be angry. I would be ticked you didn't bloody tell me about it sooner. Why love?**". America locked eyes with England. "**Because you know how I've got both male and female parts right? Well, this isn't a stab wound. It's a scar from a cesarean section. Right when I entered WWI, I was pregnant by you and Wilson snatched our daughter away from me right after I gave birth and I don't know where he sent her. But I have her birth certifcate and a single picture in a safety deposit box.**" England looked dumbfounded. "**America why didn't you tell me that you were….?**" America interrupted, "**Because President Wilson told me if I let even a hint slip, he would terminate my pregnancy. England please, I want out little girl back!**". Tears welled up in America's eyes. "**Alright love. We will get our daughter back. Don't cry and get some sleep.**", England whispered. America gave him a soft kiss and smiled, "**Thank you Iggy**". England smacked him in the back of the head, "**Don't call me that you git!**", he snapped.

Back at Russia's house, he and Munich were driving around Moscow. He steered his Lada Granta(4) into a empty parking space. Munich stared at the sign above the door of the rather large store, until the letters rearranged themselves into English. She grinned. "**Woman's world?**", she snickered. Russia just stared. "**How did you figure it out? That sign's in my tounge.**" Munich shrugged. "**I do the same thing with asian kanji. I just stare at the sign or whatever and everything rearranges so I can read it.**" Russia couldn't hide his amazement. And Munich felt proud of herself.

Two hours and four bags of clothing later, Russia and munich left the store; with Munich babbling thanks all the way to the car. Bags stowed safely in the trunk of the car, they headed off into the city. After some buying traditional Russian street food, the two settled down and began to eat. Russia noticed Munich had fallen silent. He reached out and gently poked her. She jumped. "**What's wrong? You seem to be losing your cheerful mood**", he said, frowning up himself. Munich gave a sad smile and spoke softly, "**I'm sorry. I'm just not used to someone caring about me like this. Daddy mostly ignored me, mama abused me all the time, my brother yelled at me for the slightest things, and Prussia always reminded me how 'un-awesome' I am. It's strange.**" Russia leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. "**well get use to it, because as long as I'm a country, you will never be abused, ignored, or unloved again. EVER.**" Russia leaned in close to Munich, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She leaned into his chest, resting her head on his chest, his chin resting on her head. All was good until a screech tore thru the air. "**BROTHER MARRY ME! BROTHER WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THAT DISGUSTING WHORE! YOU SHOULD BE HOLDING ME LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH.**" Russia managed to throw Munich to the ground just before Belarus's knife sunk into her neck, instead it sinking into his arm. He managed to whip out his pistol and fire several shots at his psychotic sister. Without stopping to see if any bullets were hits, Russia and Munich were off and running. He was surprised to find that, despite being almost half his size, Munich could keep up with him. The two reached the car, jumped in and off they sped. Once out of danger, Munich pulled her arms and head inside her giant hoodie, and eventually came backed out with a white tank top in her hand. She quickly tied said tank around Russia's wound, after gently pulling out the knife. Russia didn't speak until they had pulled onto the highway. "**How were you able to keep up with me? Minor cities are usually not as fast as their Capitols, never mind a country.**" Munich merely shrugged, "**I don't know. Maybe growing up in the mountains made my legs really strong or something.**" Russia just stared. Her habits were not normal for a minor city. Strange.

Back at the house, while Russia was in the living room being patched up by Estonia, Munich was drilling the other two Baltic brothers about a door she had seen when they came in. "**Look Munich. Mr. Russia doesn't even go in that room, much less allowing others in there. Just forget about it.**", Lithuania warned her. But Munich couldn't. It was a mystery that needed to be solved.

While everyone was asleep, Munich snuck down to the locked door. She quickly picked the lock with a bobby pin. Well, she now had one thing, and only one thing; to thank Prussia for teaching her. She found herself in a grand ballroom. Well at one time it was grand. Now it was just covered in dust, with broken furniture everywhere. Shattered china littered the floor. And all over the walls there was black stains. They were on the floor, too. Munich pulled out a mini flashlight and examined the stains better. A thick pool of the same crud sat dried not to far a way. It looked like tar, but crusty. She chipped a piece off and smelled it. "**OH MY GOD. IT'S BLOOD!**" She yelped. "**yes it's blood. Nine people I loved very much died in this room. History says they died slowly, by way of poisoning. But Rasputin murdered every single member of the Romanov family in front of me. He rammed a sword thru my body effectively pinning me to the wall. I could not do a damn thing.**" Munich looked at Russia, who stood in the doorway. He asked, "**would you like to see the entire room? It's mostly destroyed, but it sill has some nice features to it. Some of the china might even be unbroken.**" Munich answered with a resounding "**yes**". one by one Russia moved around the room lighting large candles set in fancy gold holders that hung on the wall. Then came the matching ones on the table. He'd been right. There were still some beautiful features left in the room, even if it did now have the acrid smell of burnt dust. She saw the depressed look on his face. "**I have nothing but the worst memories in this room.**", Russia said, his hand over his eyes. Munich could clearly see house slippers and sweatpants sticking out from his long tan coat. He looked so…defeated. She snapped. "**Fuck them all. Fuck my mother. Fuck my father, my brother and Prussia. Fuck Rasputin. They all thought they could control us!**"Russia looked up, shocked at the vile language that poured out of Munich's mouth. He locked eyes with her. She had the same fiery sexual passion as he had seen earlier. She walked to him and slipped off her hoodie, her hard nipples plainly showing thru the fabric of her shirt underneath. "**take me right here right now. They all thought and some still think they can control us. Were are the only ones that can control us. Take my virginity. It will be the ultimate act of defiance. I thought removing the dye from my hair, and reversing the bleaching process mama used on my freckles would be, but I was wrong.**" Russia stood and faced Munich nodding. He unbuttoned his coat and laid it out on the table. He gently picked her up and sat her on his coat. It would protect her from the dust and shards of china. He slipped his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head in one fluid motion. Next her pants and underwear was flung to parts unknown. He instantly found her womanhood and begin to penetrate her with two fingers. Munich yelped at the invasion. His fingers moved in an unending dance, desprate to prepare her for what was to come. A third finger was added stretching her entrance even more. He bowed his head and begin to lap at the intoxicating juices dripping from her womanhood Before he knew it poor Munich could not take it and came, gushing hot liquid all over his hand and face. While she recovered Russia quickly undressed himself freeing his almost 12 inch cock from the confines of his pants. Sometimes it was good to be the largest nation in the world. His clothing too, was flung to still unknown parts of the room. He smeared the slick liquid Munich had produced on to his manhood. It wasn't much, but it would make it slightly more comfortable. "**I'm going to put it in now, nice and slow. I promise.**" Munich glared at him, "**no. hard and fast. Going slow just prolongs the pain.**" Russia lined himself up with Munich's tight entrance. He whispered in her ear, "**when I thrust, I want you to bite my shoulder. It will muffle any noises you might make. I don't want the other three to disturb us. This is our moment.**" With that he slammed his entire length into Munich's pussy. His eyes rolled back from the mix of sensations. Between the hot, wet, throbbing he felt around his cock, to the pain blossoming in his right shoulder, and the sound of Munich wimpering in his ear, it was an overload. He could also feel her nails digging into his back. Munich leant back slightly and Russia pressed his forehead against hers. How long he waited, Russia didn't know. Finally, Munich's soft voice sounded "**You can move now, Russia. It doesn't hurt that much anymore.**" He gently laid her completely on her back, taking in a moment to admire he soft pearlescent skin, flushed a soft pink with excitement. He begin to thrust his hips very slowly, but picked up the pace once she had completely adjusted to his size. He mashed his lips against hers, shoving his tounge into her mouth, copying the motions of their nether regions. Pretty soon he was thrusting as hard and fast as he could, while Munich clawed his back up. Russia's head was thrown back and he was grunting with shear animalistic pleasure. Munich lost it and screamed as her orgasm tore thru her body. This causing her body to clamp down and pushing Russia in to a bellowing climax of his own. He slumped forward slightly as he caught his breath. No words were spoken as Russia pulled himself from within her body. The tiniest trickle of red could be seen. He mearly picked her up bridal style, and carried her from the room. The candles were old and would not hold a flame for long, he decided. A few had even already gone out. They needed no more consideration. As they passed thru the house, goosebumps begin to appear on Munich's skin. A snowstorm had blown in, plunging the house into an icy cold. After two stories they came to a heavy door. Although the room inside was dark, it was clearly Russia's room. Munich was deposited on the bed, while Russia moved to the fireplace, to rekindle the dying flames. That task done, he gently laid his colossal frame next to Munich. On his side, with his hand tucked under his head, his muscular upper arm made a perfect pillow for Munich. As she felt sleep beginning to pull her in, she felt Russia press his lips to the top of her head. "**I love you. You truly are the light at the end of a very dark and lonely tunnel.**" Munich smiled at such tender words. "**I love you too, Russia. Thank you, for just being you.**", she said, snuggling up to Russia's well defined pecs. Sleep quickly took the couple over, one assured he wasn't a monster, the other satisfied that she had taken control of her own life. _**END**_

_**Author's notes**_

_**(1) FRANCE SAVED MUNICH'S LIFE AND BECAME A HERO. HE ALSO KNEW RUSSIA WOULD KEEP HER SAFE. HOW? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TIL NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**(2) A POPULAR TYPE OF HANDGUN IN RUSSIA.**_

_**(3) FOR THE USxUK FANGIRLS. SORRY THE ACTUAL SEX IS SO SHORT. BUT THEY BECAME MAIN CHARACTERS, AT LEAST!**_

_**(4) A POPULAR TYPE OF SEDAN IN RUSSIA. YES, I PUT RUSSIA IN A PLAIN AND SIMPLE MODERATE SIZED CAR.**_

_**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT MY DARLINGS? I HOPE YOU HAD AS MUCH FUN READING THIS CHAPTER AS I HAD TYPING IT! AND REMEMBER….STOP! IN THE NAME OF REVIEWS! **___

**kaikanbutterfly**


	5. Chapter 5

The Munich Escapades

By: kaikanbutterfly

_**A/N: Well here is chapter five. Okay! Funny story time: Well found out my new neighbor owned 12 cats and 7 dogs. Four houses, plus mine; were infested with fleas. So I've been stuck in my parents basement(hence such a late update!) Called the pest company. The pest company didn't help at all. My dad goes over and sprayed my entire house with VODKA. Fleas are gone, but it smells like Russia partied in my house! **_**:D**_** In this chapter: drinking. that's pretty much it. I wasn't feeling so hot while I wrote this .Disclaimer time!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_kaikanbutterfly_** DOES NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA. BUT IF I DID NO SHIRTS FOR ANYBODY, INCLUDING UKRAINE! (**__WHAT? SOME FOLKS ROLL LIKE THAT. I DON'T JUDGE!__**) I ALSO DON'T OWN MCDONALD'S OR HARLEY-DAVIDSON. **_

CHAPTER FIVE: A family of her own…

America, England, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Canada were all sitting around a large table in America's Vermont home. All the documents that America had on his daughter were splayed out in front of them. A large black board was positioned nearby, it's usual white surface littered with different names in different colors. But that board was useless. All the names had been crossed out, one by one, until no options remained. Every blonde, blue-eyed, fair skinned, and female city, minor or major; had been accounted for. And they all had know back stories. They belonged where they were. America quietly got up and walked to the window. He pressed his forehead against the window. The pouring rain outside had chilled the glass. America closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears. "**Ugh! It's you, ya big headed freak. What the bloody hell do you want. We're in the middle of something.**" America turned around to find Tony staring at the whiteboard, sucking on the biggest soft drink McDonald's sold. He turned to America. "**Why is Germany's daughter not a suspect? She's a natural blonde.**" Everyone just looked at each other. "**Say what? Were not looking for any suspects, Tony. Nobody committed any crimes.**", America said to his alien friend. Tony shrugged and wandered out of the room. The room was silent. There was no way in hell.

Over at France's house, it was a quiet night for the pretty-boy nation. He was due to fly out in the morning for an emergency meeting with Mr. U.N., which could be a problem. He had a feeling that Berlin had reported him as a kidnapper. Mr. U.N. severely punished countries that were found guilty of the crime. France swilled the wine he was drinking around in its glass. "**Hypocrite**", he whispered as he reclined himself back on the couch.

Over at Russia's house "quiet" had become a foreign concept. Poland had come over at Lithuania's request, in order to confirm a nagging suspicion he had developed over the course of the month that Munich had been in the house. He knew he had known her before all of this went down, but where? She was like an old friend from primary school. A friend that he hadn't seen in years, but he could faintly remember the events and emotions he shared with her. And Poland had confirmed it. She was the same little girl that had stayed with the two of them before WWII broke out. When Germany invaded Poland's house, he had snatched the child away from Poland and took her back to Berlin. He believed homosexuals shouldn't raise a child, especially a perfect example of an Aryan child. But that wasn't all he had brought. "**Like, I even know who your parents are. A couple of weeks ago, me a Lithuania found a file all about you in a private room at the U.N. building.**" At this moment Estonia spoke out. "**So why were you to in a private room, in which you clearly didn't belong, in the first place.**" Poland grinned and Lithuania blushed. "**Like, Lithy was looking so damn fine it that suit, I had to have him. So we snuck off, and…**" Russia held up his hand. "**Don't need to know the details of you guy's love life. Don't even want to know. Just tell us about the file you found.**" Poland produced the large file from his messenger bag and spread the contents out. Across the top in bold black letters was the name 'Jones, Samantha P.'And good God in heaven was there a lot of stuff to look thru. Documents, hand-written notes and observations, even a few computer discs were contained in the chaos. Working at lightning speed Estonia managed to organize everything into neat piles, and give everyone present a pile and a job: find a birth certificate or some kind of birth announcement. It was finally Latvia that found it. Two pages stapled together. The first recording length, weight, the likes and the second; on plain white paper, was tiny little footprints and handprints Estonia quickly set up his laptop and scanned the second page onto his computed. He then pulled out a fingerprinting kit. He quickly took Munich's handprints and footprints, and into the computer they were scanned. A few button clicks later, Estonia pushed his laptop away and started to ruffle thru the pile again. "**Like, what the hell dude? What was that about?**", Poland said, his voice throbbing with indignation. Estonia grinned. "**Fingerprint matching program. If Munich is America and England's lost daughter, her prints will match the ones on the birth certificate. And there is no seal or notary on either document, so these aren't originals. They where just filled out to be an unofficial record. They're just there.**" Suddenly Estonia seemed to get possessed by a madman, and snatched any and all papers away from the others. He stuffed them back into the file and when his computer let off a ding to announce it was done, he merely printed out a page(without looking at his computer), folded it(again without even looking down) and stuck it into the file. He then gently handed Munich the file and said, "**Go to your room and look through this yourself. If this IS you, you should discover yourself ALONE. No distractions. No noise. Just you. And I mean JUST YOU!**" He stared bluntly at Russia. And Russia pointedly rolled his eyes. Munich sighed. "**I'm going to my room, before it gets REALLY awkward. Yuki, COME!**" Munich walked out of the room, her little dog right beside her. "**Russia, aren't you coming?**" Estonia's mouth dropped. Russia just gave a drunken grin(he'd been sucking down bottle after bottle of vodka for three hours straight, lest he strangle Poland), and staggeredover to Munich. As Russia wobbled out of the room, she whispered to Estonia, "**I really do appreciate what you're trying to do, but if I don't get Russia away from Poland, there WILL be bloodshed. He's reached for his pipe twice.**" Estonia just nodded and shooed her away. By time she caught up with Russia, he was halfway up the stairs. She merely wiggled her hand into his and followed him into the room. Russia staggered over to the dresser and began picking out clothing. "**What cha doin'?**" Munich chirped in a sing-song voice. "**Shower**", Russia slurred. Munich's face fell. A drunk Russia on a wet tile floor was dangerous. He could fall! "**I think you're a little too drunk for that. Why don't I just give you a sponge bath?**" Russia merely raised one eyebrow. "**Just get undressed and I'll show you what I'm talking about.**" After making sure Russia wasn't going anywhere, she walked into the large bathroom; to fetch a small basin that Russia kept extra soap and the like in. She quietly let her mind wander as she filled the basin with hot water. Next she grabbed two towels, which were wrapped around her neck. Two washcloths were also pulled out of the cabinet, to be plopped into the basin. They floated gently in the water, like fuzzy fish. These tasks done Munich left the bathroom. She blushed as she walked back into the bedroom. She couldn't believe she was going to do something so sensual. Her dirty thoughts were abruptly halted, when she saw everyone in the house gathered around the television mounted on the wall above the fireplace. Russia was stumbling around collecting clothes for Munich and himself. His panicked state baffled Munich. "**What are….**". Russia cut her off. "**We have to go. NOW! Germany has declared war on all of us!**"

The ten hour plane ride from a private government airstrip outside of Moscow to New York City was a downright miserable affair. The six countries, their presidents, Munich, two pilots, and two stewardesses were packed into a private plane meant to carry eighteen. Which meant Munich sat alone, with only her beloved Yuki asleep on her lap. Russia occasionally looked over his shoulder and smiling comfortingly at her. When they landed in New York, it was straight to the U.N. building. Chaos and anarchy were already in complete swing.

As soon as the group of thirteen walked into the massive meeting room, a deathly silence settled on the room. Like a great tsunami, cries of "**IT'S MUNICH!**" and "**SHE"S THE REASON WERE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER WORLD WAR?**" Eight. Nine. Ten. Finally Twelve pairs of hands reached out to grab Munich, anger smeared on their owner's faces. Munich lost it and darted away in a panic. Every obstacle she came upon, she dart to the left to avoid it. Until she felt a pair of arms snag her and she was pressed in between three other bodies. She was quickly jostled down a hallway she hadn't noticed in her mad dash for freedom. From there it was to a waiting car. Munich was tossed into the backseat of said waiting car, against a frail-looking, yet still beautiful woman. The woman smiled. "**It's okay now little one. You're safe. I won't let them hurt you.**" The car drove away quickly. Munich was terrified anyways.

Back at the U.N. building, everything was quiet. Switzerland had lost his shit and emptied two guns into the ceiling. Now the only ones left were Russia, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, and strangely Denmark. Who was grinning like an idiot. Denmark threw a set of keys at Russia, then threw another set at Estonia. He turned to the other three and said "**If you want Russia's girlfriend back, there's a car out back with the GPS pre-set to you destination. Those two will follow you on bikes.**" With that he walked away. The other six tore out of the building, to a waiting car and two motorcycles.

While mountainous scenery whipped by, Russia let himself relax a little. If Denmark was involved, so were the other Nordic nations. They were all great guys. Sweden must have set all of this up. Russia recalled seeing some concert t-shirts for a Swedish band of some sort. Surely Sweden and Finland would have seen her skinny frame and figured something was amiss. And Munich spoke of the couple adoringly. Russia began to wish he was in his native land. He could just snatch off his helmet and let the cool breeze temporarily blow away his problems. He had already shucked off his coat and button up shirt, together with his scarf; which was folded in the back of the car next to Latvia. He was in just his thin undershirt. Which he just had to wear a white one. And they had driven thru a fucking rain shower. So his shirt was completely see-thru. And Munich wasn't even around to enjoy the sight.

After a forty-five minute drive, they found themselves in front of a small log cabin style inn stuck back in the middle of the woods. Russia went to the car and grabbed his button up shirt. He would at least cover up his arms. The foursome walked to a large screened in porch, the smell of pine tree sap and fresh rain in their noses. On the porch sat Iceland struggling to get his cigarette lighter to strike up, his trademark puffin sitting on his head. Russia tossed him a spare lighter he kept in his long tan coat and was waved thru a door. As soon as he stepped inside he found himself with his arms full of a very excited Munich. She looked over her shoulder, and begged "**Can I tell him now? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?**" ,she asked a rather delicate looking blonde woman. The woman smiled serenely. "**Of course, my little angel. You may tell him whenever you wish.**"With this Munich whipped back around and a bit out of breath from her excitement, said "**That woman over there is Copenhagen, Denmark's capitol and sister! She's my mother! And Ireland is my father!**" Russia felt a twinge of sadness that she had found her family. She might leave him. But he still managed to grin broadly and said "**I'm really happy for you.**" Munich's eyes sparkled. "**IT GETS BETTER**", she squealed. "**Oh? How?**", Was Russia's reply. Munich puffed out her chest and stood tall and proud, saying in a authoritative voice proclaimed, "**My name is North Ireland and I'm a country just like you, Russia!**" The last noise Russia heard before he fainted was the sickening crack his own skull made when his head smacked against the door frame he had just walked thru.

_**Author's notes: Plot twist! Don't worry Samantha Jones shows up next chapter. After that it will be the last happy chapter, for a while at least.**_

_**So show some love, and send a review! **_

**kaikanbutterfly**


End file.
